Ce dimanche là
by Dstine
Summary: [One Shot] en pièce de théatre : Un dimanche matin, alors qu'il n'y a pas de mission, un emmerdeur empeche tout le monde de dormir... pour le qui, ou et comment, a vous de voir...


Auteur : Dstine

Titre : Ce dimanche là

Disclamer :Toujours pas à moi, mais c'est bon, je me suis fais une raison maintenant.

Note : Gros délire pendant un cours… Je m'ennuyais. A lire comme une pièce de théâtre.

**Ce dimanche là !**

Duo, arrive dans le salon en boxer et s'écrie : YATTAH ! BANZAÏ ! A L'ABORDAGE ! On est dimanche, pas de mission, YOUPI.

Wufei, légèrement énervé : Maxwell, oui on est dimanche, et oui, y a pas de mission, mais il est 8h du mat alors TA GUEULE.

Duo, tout souriant : Haï Wu-man, tout pour te plaire mon cœur !

Wufei, hurlant plus fort que l'américain : Maxwell, j'vais te buter.

Duo : Des mots, toujours des mots, mais j'attends toujours.

Une voix sortant de la chambre de Zechs : Putain, vous allez pas vous taire ?

Duo, s'extasiant en pointant le plafond du doigt : Ah, Hee-chan est réveillé.

Wufei qui ironise : Perspicase Maxwell.

Duo, chantant en s'égosillant : Y va y avoir du sport.

Quatre, mal réveillé se passant la main dans les cheveux : Du-chan, vas te coucher s'il te plait.

Duo : Vi Quat-chan, tout de suite ».

Duo part en direction de sa chambre, s'arrête, hésite à se retourner et quand enfin il commence à se retourner :

Wufei, irrité par le manège de Duo : Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Maxwell ?

Duo, indifférent : Wuffy, j't'ai rien d'mandé, Quat ? Quand tu me dis d'aller me coucher, c'est que je dois obligatoirement dormir ou j'peux faire autre chose ?

Wufei, cinglant : Maxwell, on a pas encore insonoriser les pièces, alors soit gentil, abstient toi et étouffe-toi.

Quatre : De toute façon tout le monde a était réveillé par tes « bons » soins, alors. . . ( un éclair lui traverse l'esprit) Mais Trowa n'est pas réveillé !

Wufei, qui sert Quatre dans ses bras : Pas pour longtemps avec Maxwell qui tient à son sport du dimanche.

Duo : Oh Wuffy, ose dire que tu ne le pratique pas ! Ose ! Quatre tu vire crevette là.

Wufei, les yeux exorbité : Maxwell j'vais te buter, et ton sport du dimanche crois moi tu vas le faire, mais d'une façon différente et tout de suite ! »

Wufei sors son Katana d'on ne sait où. Quinze minutes de course poursuite.

Duo essoufflé : C'est malin ça Fei-chan, comment qu'il va le faire son sport du dimanche mon Tro-chan maintenant ?

Wufei, stoïque : Y f'ras pas.

Quatre, souriant : Sadique en plus !

Wufei : Toujours.

Duo, tout souriant : Mais, toi non plus tu peux plus faire de sport Quat-man. Il s'est épuisé le Wufei. Niqué Wu, tu t'es eu tout seuleuh, nananananèreeeeeeuh.

Wufei tombant à genoux : Fumier, tu m'as eu !

Zechs, agacé par le tapage que font les deux ados à eux seuls : Vous pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde ?

Duo en pleurant : Bah moi, j'voulais faire monter Trowa aux rideaux, mais Wu-Chan m'a épuisé alors j'peux plus.

Zechs, excédé : Dans ce cas, pense aux autres !

Duo : Mais c'est inhumain ! Hee-chan peux grimper aux rideau et moi qui peux pas, je devrais le regarder ? C'est du sadisisme.

Voix perçante sortant de la chambre de Zechs : MAXWELL, OMAE O KOROSU !

Duo : Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan.

Heero, criant : Baka.

Duo, assez fort pour que Heero entende : Yep, je suis au courant, Zechs, tu as du oublier ton koneko en haut du rideau et maintenant il est en rogne parce qu'il arrive plus a redescendre.

Heero, furieux : OMAE O KOROSU !

Duo : Tu te répète.

Quatre : Dites, c'est une impression où y a que Trowa qu'est pas debout ?

Duo : Merde, il doit encore dormir.

Wufei, éreinté : Maxwell t'es même pas observateur !

Duo, haussant les épaules : Je survis avec ce défaut, en tout cas, ne faites pas de bruit, faudrait pas le réveiller.

Wufei : Nan, mais t'es pas gêné toi. Qui c'est qui qui empêche tout le monde de dormir depuis 8 h ?

Zechs, surpris : C'est à se demander comment il fait pour dormir avec tout ce bordel ?

Duo, claironnant : Bah, tu sais, en plus du sport du dimanche matin, il y a celui du samedi soir ! eheheheheh !

Wufei : Epargne nous les détails, Maxwell, tu seras gentil.

Duo : Vi, mon p'tit dragon qui bat des mèches !

Wufei : Tu veux encore courir ?

Duo : Moi, pas de problème, mais toi est-ce que tu vas tenir ?

Wufei, grognant : OMAE O KOROSU !

Duo, le montrant du doigt et criant : Plagiat, c'est à Hee-chan !

Wufei, insensible : OMAE O KOROSU, BAKA d'amerloque.

Duo, les yeux au ciel : C'est dingue c'que ça se répète.

Après trente minutes de courses poursuites, Duo s'affale sur le canapé, soufflant comme un bœuf.

Wufei : Finalement, je préfère quand il y a des missions !

Quatre, énervé : Ca va pas non ? Et mes moments d'affections ? J'l'ai es quand ?

Duo : Dans l'infirmerie des bases à infiltrés, ou les placards à balais. Oui Wu, je sais, Maxwell court. Part en avance je te rattrape.

Wufei : Crétin !

Duo, tend l'oreille : C'est tout ? Tu me cours pas après ?

Wufei : Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Duo : Ah, la bonne excuse, c'est que en fait je t'ai épuisé, eh beh Quat, vos efforts physiques doivent pas durer bien longtemps avec le peu d'endurance qu'il a !

Une voix, mielleuse : DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Duo, tout content : Oh, mon Tro-chan est réveillé, j'arriveuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Quatre, au creux de l'oreille de Wufei : Bah dis donc, faudra penser à le réveiller la prochaine fois, on aura la paix comme ça.

Wufei : Ouais, j'irais personnellement, et avec un seau d'eau bien froid.

Quatre : Un p'tit moment à nous maintenant ?

Wufei : Tu sais le pire là dedans ?

Quatre : Non, quoi ?

Wufei : C'est que Maxwell à vraiment réussis à m'épuiser.

Quatre : DUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, J'VAIS TE BUTER.

Trowa, qui descend : Quatre, Q'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca va pas de crier comme ça ? Tu vas réveiller Duo-Kun.

Wufei, surpris : Pa. . . Pa . . . Parce qu'il dort là ?

Trowa, levant les yeux au ciel, comme l'évidence même : (à Wufei) Oui, normal, quel idée de le réveiller à 8 h pour le faire courir ? Wufei, franchement, je pensais que tu garderais ton énergie pour Quatre. . . (à Quatre) Quatre, je te plaints.

Trowa repars.

Wufei : Quatre ?

Quatre : Oui ?

Wufei : Seau d'eau.

Quatre : Tout de suite.

Zechs : Mettez quelques glaçons pour moi et Hee-chan.

Wufei : C'est partis.

Un cris au fin fond d'une maison : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ? C'EST FROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD ! TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ILS M'ENBETENT.

**FIN.**

Dstine : Je sais, c'est pitoyable, mais je m'ennuyais en français et mon voisin portait un intérêt vraiment particulier au cour alors. . . Voilà, quoi.

Trowa : Dstine ?

Dstine : Oui ?

Trowa : Pourquoi j'ai le mauvais rôle ?

Dstine : Parce que je pouvais pas tout donner à Wufei.

Wufei : Dois-je en conclure que tu m'aime pas ?

Dstine : Pas que je t'aime pas, disons juste que j'aime bien (beaucoup) t'emmerder.

Wufei : Ah, je suis rassuré.

Dstine : Pourquoi ?

Wufei : Quand je vois ce que tu fais à ce que tu aime ?

Dstine : Je leur fait rien de méchant.

Drago : Ah non ? alors pourquoi chuis mort ?

Dstine : Parce que j'en avais envie, puis d'abord t'as rien à faire ici, Wufei, que je t'aime ou pas, ne m'empêcheras pas de te martyriser, voir même pire.

Wufei : Nataku.

REVIEW ? PAS REVIEW ? Sinon, ma corde est toujours prête.

Allez, à bientôt.

Dstine.


End file.
